Inspector Riko Zenigata
by TheDiscombobulatedDiva
Summary: Riko Zenigata took her father's place and job after his retirement and her main goal is to catch Lupin the Third but Lupin's main goal is to get into her pants.LupinXOC Chapter 10 is finnaly out! THANK GOODNESS!
1. Inspector Riko Zenigata

"Here you are Inspector."

"Thank you. That will be all."

Riko Zenigata was the only daughter of Inspector Koichi Zenigata and had always admired her dad. Every day when she was little all she wanted to do was "Catch bad guys like daddy." Of course with her being so involved wither father's work she had learned and involved herself in the 'Lupin Case'. She watched as her father spent many nights at the office and many years tacking and chasing down the master thief and his gang. Riko wanted so badly for her father's hard work to payoff but every time her father came close to nabbing the slick Lupin he would slither away like the trickster he was.

Eventually Koichi Zenigata's age (and back issue) go to him causing him more pain just bending down to pick something up, let alone try to catch a thief. So 3 years ago after his retirement his lovely daughter Riko took her father's place and became the youngest inspector in the whole police department at age 26. And her main goal since she took her father's place was to catch Aresne Lupin III, Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa XIII, and Fujiko Mine. And she would catch them no matter what she had to do but one thing was for certain she wanted them alive. Riko had it all played out in her head.

She would capture Lupin and bring her father to the prison.

Open the cell and take out a pair of shiny handcuffs and let her father have the honor of handcuffing the world's greatest thief Lupin III.

She could just see the pride in her father's face mixed in with happiness. It almost made her cry.

She sighed and sipped her cup of coffee at her desk while she began flipping through an officer's request to leave early.

"'Undisclosed medical problems'? What could that mean?" she mumbled to herself. Since Riko didn't feel like being bothered she just shrugged and signed her signature at the bottom and the dropping the file in the 'OUT' box on her cluttered desk.

_I have got to clean up. _She though as she looked around her messy office. Paper covered the floor as her coat and hat (that where her father's) thrown in the corner, more papers and file crowed her desk along with paper clips and pens.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." she said still looking at her trashed room.

"Um...Inspector Zenigata we have a lead on Lupin's next heist." said the shy secretary, Ms. Bunko, peeking her head through the door.

Riko sprang from her chair, grabbed her coat and hat and ran out the door scaring Ms. Bunko. "Give me something." Riko said while walking towards the police chief's office. "Well we um- know that he will be at the - um L.A. Hollywood Museum for the only- um copy of um-the 14kart gold Oscar statue." she said while trying to catch up to Riko. "Wait." said Riko "I thought that they were always solid gold?"

"Nope. Would cost too much. But they are made of steel with a gold like weight and color substance." Ms. Bunko said almost as if everyone knew that. "Well then I want you to take the day off go buy some new clothes and meet me here at 10:00." "Why?" Riko stopped right in front of the chief's office. "Cuz' where going to Hollywood." she said smiling at Ms. Bunko. "But what about the Chief! Will he approve?"

Riko opened the door. "Don't worry I got It." she said walking in and slamming the door shut.

After an hour of yelling, swearing, and few other censored things Riko had gotten her approval to send 15 men with her and the agreement with the LAPD. "I'm going to finally get Lupin." she said while walking to her apartment to pack.

Lupin had been sitting at his desk thinking about his next job. He had always watched every year the Oscars on TV and now he would have his hands on one. "Can't wait can ya?" said Jigen as he sat on Lupin's desk. "They'll love me after this one!" he said excited. "You know I head Pop's is on his way there." said Jigen as he took out his gun and a cloth and began cleaning it. Lupin smiled. "I can't wait. It's been awhile."

Suddenly Goemon rushed into the room. "You won't believe what I found out." he said slamming down a newspaper on Lupins desk. "What?" he said. Jigen looked up at the article Goemon was pointing to. "Wow." he said. "What?!" said Lupin getting ticked off. He snatched the paper and read the article. "'New Inspector Youngest to Join. Inspector Riko Zenigata, daughter of former police inspector Koichi Zenigata, is the youngest to join the force at the age of 26.'" Lupin looked at the paper. "He had a kid?" Lupin asked as he looked back up at Goemon and Jigen. They shrugged their shoulders and just stood there.

Lupin looked at the picture of Riko Zenigata. Her long black hair covered by the same hat her father wore and his trench coat covered her curves while hiding the white shirt and black pants she wore. Her confident smile beamed at him as she stood next to the chief of the police department. She also had in her hands her father's handcuffs with Lupin's name engraved in them. Lupin just looked at the picture of Riko.

_'How could someone like Zenigata have a kid that...that... beautiful.'_ thought Lupin as he just looked at her flawless face. "Oh no. Looks like Fujiko is going to get mad. She just got bumped down to number two on Lupin's 'To Bang List'." said Jigen motioning to Lupin with his head as he continued to clean his gun. Goemon looked at Lupin to find that he was drooling and it began to fall from the corner of his mouth and make a small pool on his desk. Goemon, as calm as he was, couldn't help but snicker at this sight.

I mean who would have thought that Lupin would have the hots for Zenigata?


	2. German Doctors and Hollywood

I'm so sorry for the late update school was hard but now that it is over and summer is coming I will be thinking of some more stuff. When I get back from Vacation

* * *

"Look at this! America! And not just any part! It's Hollywood! Where stars are born and party and go to rehab the next day." said Riko holding on to her hat as the wind blew it sideways. Ms. Bunko walked next to her and looked around. They stood outside of LAX airport as many people walked in and out of the automatic doors. Ms. Bunko looked out at the busy terminal and then waved her hand. "Taxi! Taxi!" she called in a tiny voice. Riko looked at the shy girl and sighed. "Here let me." she said stepping off the curb.

A taxi soon drove up and just then Riko stepped out in front of it. "Ms. Zenigata!" screamed Ms. Bunko almost having a heart attack. The taxi driver quickly stepped on the breaks and screeched to a halt. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"What the hell are you doin' you crazy bitch?!" he shouted.

Riko walked to his window and looked at him opening the backseat door. "Trying to get a cab why?" she said. Sarcasm dripping from every word she said. She ducked her head and sat in the fake leather seat of the cab and sat next to a rather uncomfortable Ms. Bunko who was shuffling through papers and files. "Um... Inspector whats the plan?" she asked in a tiny voice. "Well..." began Riko but she first took out a cigarette and a lighter and struck it lighting her smoke."First we go to LA PD Headquarters" she said yelling out the address to tell the driver their destination. She took a puff of her cigarette. "Then we figure out a plan to nab Lupin."

"You two tryin' to nab Lupin III?" asked the driver. "Yeah what's it to ya?" asked Riko exhaling more smog from her lungs. "Nothin' just that I'm going to the nabbing tonight." "Wait how do you know?" asked Ms. Bunko. "Cuz Lupin sometimes announces his thefts he's a 'Gentleman Thief' if you will. I remember staying up with my dad just and help him thinking 'Yes! He is really going to get Lupin this time!' and then BAM! We lost him." "Oh is he that good?" Riko looked as Ms. Bunko almost as if her head was a giant watermelon. "That good? THAT GOOD?! He is without a doubt the best thief this century has ever known. And I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do."

"Well then maybe after this you can go on a very well earned vacation. One of the islands?" said Ms. Bunko. After working with Riko for so long and seeing her spend sleepless nights at the office she really wanted her to take a break. Before it took her to an early grave. "Well here you two are. The LA Police Department Headquarters." "Thanks." said Riko before handing the driver five dollars.

Inside

"So Miss. Zenigata do you have a plan of action?" asked a short, portly looking fella. "Well no Mr. Garpet. I just play it by ear." she said happily. Everyone looked at her like she was stupid as Mr. Garpet got redder and redder. "You don't really have a plan?" asked Ms. Bunko scared that Mr. Garpet's head would explode. "No, because I don't do plans. To structure for me." "WELL THEN HOW THE HELL DO YOU SAY WE DO THIS PLAN RIKO?!" he shouted now turning a plum like purple. "All you have to do is follow my lead." said Riko with a smirk.

As Lupin put on his costume for his heist tonight he was really excited. Not about getting a real gold statue that he had wanted since he was a child. Oh no. It was about Pops and his daughter. While he would miss the old man and their adventures he looked forward to some fresh meat. And besides when he turns around to see if the police are following him he wouldn't have to see the crusty, old face of Pops. But instead the lovely, beautiful face of his daughter.

"Hey Goemon go and get my make up!" he shouted into the next room. Goemon came back shortly with a large brown leather make-up trunk. And he was also in disguise dressed up as a Stouffer. "Jigen is already ready and waiting. Hurry it up or we'll be late." he said leaving. "Yes mother." Lupin said while applying his makeup. After about an hour and a half Lupin the 3rd was no more but here was Doctor Mustrick Lusious expert doctor of Germany and who won the Nobel Peace Prize. "Looks like I'll win another prize tonight!" he said in a German accent. Lupin then tugged at his fake white beard and fluffed his white hair up. Suddenly a horn honked from outside. "Gotta run!" he said as he jumped from his seat and ran out of the door.


	3. Fancy Cars and Pretty Women

I go a very nice review for my sencond chapter of the story asking about the age diffrence of Lupin and Riko. Riko is 27 while Lupin is 34. Yes I'm making Lupin old but not too old for Riko. But please enjoy chapter 3 and right a review. Could be good or bad or a question but I love hearing from Ya'll!

Peace.

* * *

"Well Ms. Bunko get ready." "Roger Captain Zenigata." Ms. Bunko replied through her receiver. Riko quickly slid her receiver in the holster on her leg with her gun. She then pulled her black sparkling dress back down and smoothed it out. She flipped her now curly, long black hair over her shoulder. Riko carefully scanned the area looking for anyone out of the ordinary. She looked instead to find people with their dates stepping out of expensive cars and limos, and people cheering for Lupin to get there backed off by a long, red, velvet rope.

_'What a damn. Show off. Why the hell did he announce his heist?'_ though Riko angrily.

Just then another limo pulled up and stopped at the red carpet entrance. The driver jumped out of the car and opened the door and out stepped this young looking old man with white hair with a bald spot in the middle and a long white beard. To Riko he looked like Einstein with facial hair. He had on glasses that looked like her grandfather's pair. As he stepped out she got a good look at his clothes. He wore a white suit with a red bow tie. It took everything Riko had not to laugh at the poor man. She then noticed a young man with a black suit and blue tie on stepping out along with him. He had brown hair and a braded brown beard. Riko watched them walk into the building as the driver drove off. It looked like they were talking to each other but she soon dismissed it as another car drove up.

"Hey where is Fujiko?" whispered Lupin "She'll be here soon enough." replied Jigen as they entered the museum.

Riko still stood outside in the freezing cold keeping her eyes out for everyone who entered the building. Just then her receiver started beeping. She lifted her dress just above her leg and grabbed it. She pressed the talk button and held it to her ear. "Last car Inspector." said Ms. Bunko's little voice. "Thanks, I'm glad too. I'm freezing cold." Riko replied as the last car pulled up. Riko stared wide eyed as a beautiful, black Cadillac pulled up. Just then the door opened and out came this beautiful woman. Her shiny, chestnut hair bounced with her as she walked down the carpet. Her red dress made her leg. Her lips, her eyes, and her hands everything about her was beautiful. Riko looked at her own hands down at her dress. She knew she wasn't the most attractive person but compared to this lady she looked so plain. "I'm coming in now." said Riko as she straightened up and went inside.

Inside

Lupin stood there looking at his treasure for tonight. The gold statue, that was also celebrating its 50th anniversary, was in the middle of the room as a wonderful centerpiece. Lupin looked at it just filled with excitement in his eyes. "Later remember." reminded Jigen. "Look Fujiko is right over there." Lupin looked to where Jigen was pointing and there she was. "Fujiko never surprises me looking hot, as always." said Lupin. Jigen just chuckled as he walked away. Lupin then almost ran over to Fujiko but accidentally bumped into somebody. "Oh my little lipshion I'm very sorry." Lupin said in his fake German accent. "Oh that's ok." said a very soft startled voice. Lupin looked up to see a very attractive black haired woman in a long, black shimmering evening dress.

_'Fujiko will still be standing there.'_ thought Lupin as he decided that this would be the perfect time to make a new 'friend'. "I'm Doctor Mustrick Lusious." he said. Her face was obviously confused. "And you're name my little rougala?" he asked smiling a huge smile. "Oh sorry." she said as she shook his hand and smiled as she replied...

"I'm Riko Zenigata. Nice to meet you Doctor."

* * *

I know cliffhanger.

Just stay tuned.

Love, theblackflowerRebirth


	4. Kamikazies and Alamo Splashs

Hi I'm back and please go back and read what happened.

Oh and check out RubyMoonIII's story with my very own brain-child Riko Zenigata!

* * *

Lupin stood there dumbstruck. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." he said still in his fake German accent. He still stood there holding onto her hand as she looked at him still smiling. "I said that my name was Riko Zenigata." Riko said sipping her hand out of his. "That's what I thought you said." mumbled Lupin to himself. "What was that?" asked Riko. "Nothing I was just thinking about your father who I have heard is trying to capture that handsome young Lupin III." "Yes well he's retired and I'm on it now but if you don't mind I'm on duty." Riko said while trying desperately not to entertain this poor, funny looking old man. "Hold on." Lupin said grabbing her arm. "Let's talk. What about you? I'm a Nobel Peace Prize winner. And yourself?" Lupin for some reason wanted to know a little something about her. Maybe just out of interest or just to get a better look down her dress. "I'm sorry I don't really have the time." Riko replied "Well then let me hand you off to your date for the evening." "I don't have a date." "Really? Well then let me introduce you to my friend, MR. FUJIKAMA!" Lupin shouted.

_'Oh my gosh, this old man is going to set me up with one of his friends?!'_Riko was screaming in her head looking at the doctor with a scared look in her eyes.

"Here he is. Mr. Fujikama come and meet this lovely lady." said Lupin. Riko turned to see the man with the black suit and blue tie who stepped out of the car with him. "Hello." he said in a gruff masculine voice. His black hat shadowed over his eyes. "Hello." said Riko. "This is Ms. Riko Zenigata, Riko this is Mr. Shin Fujikama, he is my partner back at my lab." "Nice to meet ya." Shin said kissing the back of Riko's hand. "Why don't you two go and get something to drink." Lupin said Pushing Riko over to the bar. "Well isn't Mr. Fujikama coming with me." said Riko a little annoyed not really wanting to have to entertain his partner. "Um...yes just give me a second I have to um.. discus our latest um... project with him isn't that right?" Lupin said strumming together a quick lie. Riko sighed to herself and walked over to the bar.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Lupin sighed. "What's your problem Lupin?! Hitting on the person who's trying to catch us!!" Jigen whispered angrily to his partner. "Yeah before I realized who she was." said Lupin.

"Well what now?" asked Jigen wishing that his friend would think with his brain instead of his...

"Hey! I got an idea." said Lupin as he told his "Grand Plan" to Jigen. "Wow that's pretty low, but it just might work." "Alright now go and show her a good time." said Lupin smiling.

* * *

Riko sat over at the white mini bar on its tall white stool. As she sat she looked out at the crowd of people in the ballroom. They were all rich people, directors, actors, producers, screen writers, for a second she thought she saw George Clooney. "Hello again." said Jigen sitting next to her. Riko turned back around and said nothing. "Sorry about the old man he just wants to find me a nice girl."

"Really? Having an 80 year old scientist control your love life isn't a great way to pick up chicks." said Riko with a smirk. "Would you two like something'?" asked the bartender. "I'll have a Kamikaze." said Jigen. "I'll take a..." "She'll have an Alamo Splash." Jigen said cutting her off. "Ok." the bartender replied as he began mixing the drinks. "What the hell did you just order me?" asked Riko sending a questionable look in Jigen's direction. All he did was smirk. "Don't worry you look like a tough girl, you can hold it." Riko still looked over at him.

_'Somethin ain't feeling right with this guy.'_ thought Riko as the bartender sat their drinks down. Jigen took his shot and slammed it down. "That hit the spot." he said. Riko looked down at her drink. It was bright orange mixed with yellow and had a red cherry sitting on top. "Try it." said Jigen looking over at her. Riko, not wanting to seem intimidated by such a California drink took a good long sip from the tall glass. Riko gasped and her face twisted. "That was WAY too strong! WHAT THE FUCK?!" she screamed. Luckily for her it was so loud none could hear her. All Jigen did was laugh. "I'm sorry I thought you could handle that." he said.

_'If I'm right this should make her drink more of it.'_ though Jigen in his head. He figured that if she was just like her father she would be stubborn and wouldn't back from a challenge. She looked at him and smiled. "No it's ok. It's just...you know I haven't had a strong drink in a few months." she said laughing.

_'But that shit could wake the dead._

"Now tell me about Miss Riko Zenigata." said Jigen. "Well I work for the police and have taken the Lupin Case and my father's position. What about you?"

"Well I work for the doctor back there and have been for the past five years. He's an ok guy when you know him but at sometimes he can be irrational."

Riko took a sip of her drink, trying very hard not to cringe at the strong taste of liquor in her mouth. "Well what is he a mad scientist?" "Well no but I guess so in his own way." said Jigen. Too bad he didn't know that he was almost giving a biography of Lupin the Third. "Well cheers to the mad scientist." said Riko holding up her drink. "Mad scientist." said Jigen as he held up his Kamikaze.

* * *

"What's up Fuji-Baby?" asked Lupin standing in the corner next to Fujiko wearing a tight, long red dress with red pumps. "What do you want Lupin?" Venom coming from every word she said.

"What's the matter Fuji-Cakes?"

"I saw you trying to hit on that girl over there." Fujiko replied putting much distaste on the word 'girl'.

"Oh her? That was just Pop's kid."

"WHAT! Did she find out? Does she know?" Fujiko whispered.

Lupin smiled. "Don't worry Jigen's taking care of her. Now we gotta go Goemon will be here soon with the stuff." said Lupin. Pretty soon him a Fujiko walked out the door together, getting lots of stares and whispers. "Lucky bastard." someone mumbled as Lupin then walked out smiling.

* * *

Riko slammed down her third Alamo Splash laughing wildly. "Yeah and then she said "Again but what about tomorrow?" ya know?" she said. He vision was kind of hazy as the room began spinning. Jigen smirked. _'I don't believe his plan worked.'_ he thought as he saw the bartender cut her off. "AWW NO FAIR!" Riko cried, pretending to cry. "He is right I think we need to take you home." said Jigen as he swung her right arm over his shoulder. "Miss Zenigata, Miss Zenigata!" cried Ms. Bunko as she tried to find her boss. Riko turned and smiled a very drunk and stupid looking smile. "Sakura come over here and meet Mr. Shin!" Riko said as Ms. Bunko approached her. "Oh my." she whispered in her tiny voice. "I think you need to take her home." said Jigen smiling at Ms. Bunko. "Thank you sir." Ms. Bunko said sounding very grateful. "Ok Miss. Zenigata lets go." she said helping Riko off of the stool. "Bye Bye Mr. Kamikaze!" said Riko in her drunken state. "Riko!" said Ms. Bunko as she walked out of the party that had died down a few hours ago.

"Ow ow owowowowowowow, my...head." Riko moaned as she sat up, but just a little too fast because the room began to spin. As her vision started to calm down from spinning blurs to actual shapes Riko took in her surroundings. She was lying in the bed of her hotel room at the Hilton. Riko, who was relived she wasn't in some stranger's house, and then began to put together the events that lead up to her huge hangover. Suddenly the door opened then slammed causing her ears to ring and head to pound. "OH SHIT BE QUIET!" Riko yelled clutching her head because her screaming only made it worse. "Sorry, but um...I really need you to see this." said Ms. Bunko as she walked into the room. In her hand she held a rolled up newspaper. "Here!" said Ms. Bunko as she threw the paper on the bed. "Don't hurt me!" she yelled as she ran out the room.

_'What the hell is her problem?'_ thought Riko as she looked down at the paper.

Ms. Bunko sat outside of the bedroom door, face in her hands. "Five, four, three, two..." "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" shouted Riko at the top of her lungs. "One. Ms. Bunko whispered.

DAILY READER

HEADLINE- MASTER CRIMINAL LUPIN THE THIRD STEALS GOLDEN OSCAR: LEAVES NOTE THAT SAYS _'SEE YOU IN JAPAN!'_

Riko glared at the paper and ripped it in half and threw the torn bits in the air. They fluttered and fell in various places as Riko's head pounded even harder. 'How the hell did this happen?!' she thought as she tried desperately to figure out what happened. 'Man I got so drunk because of that dude the doctor set me up with I...' she stopped right there as her face twisted with anger. She figured it out. Lupin, who was either the man or the doctor, had someone go and get her drunk enough not to supervise the party even when everyone left. She and Lupin both knew that those stupid cops couldn't do it without her so he got her out of the picture. Now his next heist was going to be in Japan and Riko was now more motivated than ever to get him and lock him in jail.

"MS. BUNKO, RUN DOWN TO THE DRUG STORE FOR ME PLEASE?" Riko shouted, because before she could do anything, she had a hangover to get rid of first.

* * *

Ok

. How was that? Review people please and let me know what you think.

I'll try to come out with the next chapter soon.

Later


	5. Lupin's Babies

I am so sorry about the wait but school is a B-I-T-C-H. In fact I have to take a pre ACT test 2morrow so wish me luck.

I would also like to thank RubyMoonIII for helping me throught this writers block and letting me use her character Ruby Moon III!

Peace and Crackers

* * *

Lupin sat in the 'Tokyo Café' reading his newspaper looking for a headline of his next heist. As his eyes scrolled down the paper he found what he was looking for. He grinned with delight but soon his smile turned into a frown. To his own dismay his very own daughter, Ruby Moon III had beat him to his own heist, which was, for you curious readers, a big diamond with so many karats it would put Bugs Bunny to shame. Almost as if on cue Lupin looked up to see his daughter sitting across from him. "Sorry!" she said smiling. "No you're not." said Lupin frowning still. "Yeah... you're right." she said laughing. "It's not funny! You just cost me a date!" said Lupin in a very whinny voice. "With who...Fujiko?" said Ruby smiling although inside she was really cringing. Ever since they first met Fujiko and Ruby have had a fond dislike of each other. "No not this time but with Riko." said Lupin starting to smile a bit, remembering how Riko looked in her dress the night he saw her. "Riko?" Ruby looked at her father questionably. "Who the hell is that?" "Well believe it or not but that's Pop's kid." "He had a daughter?" asked Riko. The was a moment of silence before Ruby broke out into hysterical laughter. "I bet she looks like Zenigata with lip stick on!" he howled as people began to glance at the hysterical girl. "Oh God no!" said Lupin sickened at the new image of Pops in a dress making kissy faces at him. "Here is a picture of her at the Oscar thing." he said handing Ruby a picture of Riko from his pocket.

Ruby had to admit that 'Lip Stick' crack was way, way, way off from Riko. The only thing that looked remotely like Pops was that glint in her eyes. That gleam of determination. But Ruby also noticed Riko's smirk, that smirk of satisfaction and cunningness. Something not seen in Zenigata's normal face of confusion. "She's beautiful isn't she?" said Lupin.

"Dad...comes on?! She is trying to PUT YOU IN JAIL!" she whispered loudly at Lupin. "I know that's the problem. Jigen said that she is just like me though and that we have a lot in common. We're both stubborn and smart." "Well you're not _that _smart if you're trying to date the person trying to catch you." said Riko rubbing her temples. "You have to help me Ruby please? You're my own flesh and blood!" said Lupin. Ruby looked up at Lupin an aggravated look on her face. "You are very lucky that I am your daughter." she said as she began to formulate a plot.

* * *

Riko sat at her desk back at the Tokyo Police Headquarters reading about a diamond napping. "Miss. Bunko what do we have on this diamond napping?" she asked Miss. Bunko who was tiring very hard not to comment on her superior's terrible housekeeping skills. "Well... we do know that it's wasn't committed by Lupin but by another person. A woman." "Hmmm..." was all Riko said as sipped her coffee. "We do know where her next job will be at. There is a diamond from England that is docking I Japan for one night, tomorrow at 10pm. We can get her there." said Miss. Bunko. "Where did you find this out?" asked Riko. "Well we got a call from a concerned citizen." she said. Riko stood up from her desk and put on her trench coat and hat. "Even if it's fake we can't just put it aside. Come on Sakura we have a plan to form."

* * *

Fujiko sat on her bed mentally giggling to herself. She would finally have that pesky Ruby Moon III out of her life and Lupin would be all for the taking. She smiled at her own sneakiness by telling Zenigata's daughter about what Ruby had been planning. Sure it was a plan to get Ruby and Riko to meet in the first place but hey why not get Ruby arrested and put in jail while she was at it? Ruby's plan was really to steal a gem and then get it in the papers, and then Riko would get a call from a "citizen" about information on the arrest. Riko would investigate and Ruby would take her to see Lupin. It's a little bit more complicated than it sounds but Ruby was sure it would work. I mean after all she only told Riko a day early. But then a dark thought came across her mind. Zenigata's daughter. Lupin seems to be very interested in her and Fujiko knew that this would be a problem for her. For you see Fujiko is what some people would call a Sugar Baby and Lupin was her Sugar Daddy, but he didn't know that. Fujiko was tricky that way. The only ones that could see where Jigen and Ruby.

Case in point, he was blind. Not blind like Stevie Wonder but blinded by lust because Fujiko knew exactly what to and say to make Lupin grow weak at the knees. In fact even though Lupin wanted that Oscar after his plan was already in action he was really getting it for Fujiko. Why? Well our little Sugar Baby when she was really just about 10 years of age went to acting classes and was told to not to quit her day job. So if she couldn't get it fairly why not take it. But how? Lupin! Sure she could have taken it herself. She was a wonderful thief and everyone knew that but where is the fun in seeing Lupin doing her dirty work? That's the point. There is none.

Fujiko just smiled for she knew that the next day she both of her problems would take care of their selves.

* * *

Ruby dropped down to the floor of the museum where the Queen of England's diamond was on display. She looked up at the room trying to spot the large gem, when there it was. When Riko shown the flashlight on the jewel she thought she might go blind. She slowly crept over to the diamond. "Come to mama." she whispered under her breath. Suddenly in a blinding flash all of the lights came on.

"Freeze right there Miss. Ruby Moon." Said a strong voice. Ruby stood up with her hands on her hips. "It's Ruby Moon THE THIRD to you." She said turning around to face Riko. "Well frankly I don't give a shit. Now why don't you came with me and I won't have to bash your head in." said Riko getting aggravated, which happens a lot. "Come on now I think we both know I know whose kid you are so let's go sweetie." Riko said while holding the gun straight at Ruby's face. "Or... you could get me." said a voice. As Riko turned around her eyes widened and then returned to normal as she put on her smirk. "Well... well... well... Lupin the third."

Lupin smiled that stupid grin and walked toward Riko with his hands out in front of him. "Take me. After all sweetie isn't that what you want?" he said grinning. Ruby had really not planed on being saved by her father again but she remembered that Lupin the Third was her dad. "Oh what the hell." said Riko waving her gun and then cocking it right in Ruby's face. "Ten second head start. Ten, nine, eight..." Riko counted as Ruby ran out the building with lighting speed. Riko then smirked and put her gun down while turning to Lupin. "As for you..." she said with her eyes closed, smirk still in hand."You're under arrest." said Lupin as something cold and heavy landed and clicked on Riko's wrist.

Riko opened her eyes in shock as she looked to see Lupin gone and a card in her hand.

Call Me!

Lupin the Third

Thief/ Ladies Man

456-4738

P.S. If you want to get your present come see me at the address on back! No cops you sly sexy fox!

Riko stood there looking at the card. _'Present?' _she thought. "Miss. Zenigata? Are you there?" came Miss. Bunko's voice over the walkie-talkie on her hip. Riko hit the button on the side. "Yeah and they both got away." "Both?" "Yeah both of them. Lupin and his _kid_."

* * *

Fujiko was sitting on the couch arms crossed, lips pouted as Ruby and Lupin both told Goemon and Jigen about what had happened.

'Well at least they won't know its me.' she thought sighing mentally.

'That bitch will pay.' thought Ruby while looking right at Fujiko.

* * *

This is a two parter but please review.

Writer's Block is a pain in the but.


	6. Birthday Kisses

HELLO!!! So sorry for the late update but as you know there are a lot of things going on in the world and school is just ugh!

But here it is.

Oh one more thing. Some one sent me a message that said if had a boyfriend. I think I may go some where with this idea, so stay tuned.

* * *

Fujiko was very, very upset with the back fire of her plan. It had been about two days after that and Ruby was staying with them for the time. She figured out that Ruby knew it was her that informed Riko early from the glares she got from Ruby while walking down the hall, and the occasional death threat now and then. Fujiko sat on her bed contemplating what to do. She still had to birds to kill and no stone to do it with. She fell back sighing with her eyes closed and she thought about what to do. Well it's obvious that both birds where smart so she had to separate the killings. First Ruby Bird the Riko Bird.

"I still don't think she's going to be there." said Jigen leaning in the door way of the living room. "I mean she wasn't there yesterday or the day after that." "I can still hope can't I?" said Lupin heading out the door.

Lupin hoped she would be there. He really wanted to make a good impression on her. He really thought he could have a chance with her. Now this wouldn't really exclude Fujiko but he had tried so hard with her and yet she shows him nothing. Well now he needed to throw his fishing pole back out and catch this pretty little fish. As Lupin turned the corner to the meeting place he stopped as he heard a familiar voice.

"Crap, I'm almost out of smokes. I guess I could get Sakura to buy me some but she'll just keep saying I need to quit."

_'Ohhh… I can't wait to tell Jigen.'_ he thought as he made his way into the alley.

* * *

**One Hour Earlier**

Riko sat in the small blue car with Miss. Bunko wondering why the hell she was there. "Now Miss. Zenigata are you really sure you want to do this?" "Yeah why not? I mean you must get to know you're pray. Study it before you shoot it." said Riko smiling. Miss. Bunko smiled a nervous smile and then sighed. "Well we have an hour before he comes. What would you like to do?" Riko sat and looked out the window, then suddenly turned around and smiled at Miss. Bunko. "I want to know YOU my friend!" she said. "E-excuse me?" she said. "The only thing I know about you is that; your name is Sakura Bunko, your about 25 year's young, you are shy as hell, and that's it." "There is more to me than that." said Miss. Bunko a little shocked. "Like what?"

"Well…I can… 'rite 'oems." she mumbled under her breath. "What was that?" asked Riko smirking. "I can write poems." Miss. Bunko said slowly. "Really? Ok. Tell me one." "Well… ok." said Miss. Bunko blushing. She had never said any of her poetry out loud and she was really scared about what criticism she may get.

"Ok here it goes.

I sit and look and I watch the snow  
It falls slowly and lands covering everything it touches  
It lands and turns everything white  
The ground  
The sky  
All white  
Just nothing  
You can no longer see the ground just nothing  
The sky is no longer blue just nothing  
No one is out doing anything just nothing  
This is why I hate the snow  
Its so cold and so boring the only thing to do is  
Nothing

Riko sat there smiling. "Wow. That was nice." she said. But it was really just a bit too gloomy for her but it was nice for her to know that Miss. Bunko just didn't sit in her house all day long doing nothing. "See I knew you had a secret talent!" said Riko. Miss. Bunko blushed that someone really liked her poem. She was even rethinking her own talent for a moment. "Thank you. I was stuck in my house one day because of snow and-" "So what else is there about you?" said Riko cutting her off. "Well I like jazz, strawberries, the color blue and... and..." Miss. Bunko put a finger on her chin and soon shock came on her face. "And I have to pick up my sister!" she said. "What now?" asked Riko. "My sister is visting from her job in America and I have to pick her up." "Ok, you go pick her put and I'll stay here." said Riko. "B-but Miss. Zenigata will y-you be ok?" she said giving her boss a worried glance. Riko smirked. "I'm fine. Now go and get her and tell her your boss says hello." said Riko stepping out of her car. "Good night Miss. Bunko." wispered Riko, and flashed her a smiled. Miss Bunko smiled back. "Oh and happy birthday Miss. Zenigata." Miss. Bunko said. Riko smiled "I'll b-bring you your gift tomorrow!" "Oh Sakura you are too kind!" said Riko pretending to cry. Miss. Bunko smiled and slowly shook her head as she drove down the street.

* * *

That was about one hour ago and Riko had been standing there smoking. "Crap, I'm almost out of smokes. I guess I could get Sakura to buy me some but she'll just keep saying I need to quit." She put out her third ciggarette and then closed her eyes. "Hey sweet cheeks." came a voice. Her eyes shot open to find the face of the very person she was waiting for.

"Lupin." she said. "That's right sweetie!" he said snatching the smoke from her lips. "Hey! What the hell man?" she cried as Lupin stopped it out on the ground. "Now, now, I don't want you smoking before we have kids. After is ok, just not around them because you know what they say, 'Secondhand Smoke Kills'." he said. Riko had a face that said 'What the fuck?' and said "I'm still on the "When we have kids." part." Lupin then grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Being about five inches taller than her he leaned his faace down to Riko's and smiled. "You want to adopt? I have no problem with that. Just as long as I get to see your lovely face every moring I wake up." "You'll be seing my face behind the prison door bars." Riko said, trying reall hard to sound mean as she was staring to feel uncomfortable. Riko has never had a man this close to her face and would infact have pushed him away by now but for some reason it felt nice. Then Lupin started to laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at?!" yelled Riko. "You're- ha ha ha!- you- you're blushing! Ha ha ha!" he cried. Riko jumped from his embrace and looked down at the ground. She felt a warm feeling of blood coming to her face and tried to cover it up with her hands. But soon Lupin was at her side again.

"Don't feel bad! I think you're cute when you do that!" he said hugging her against his chest. "I- can't- breath." said Riko. "Don't care!" said Lupin holding her so close her face was squished aginst him. For a good minute thay where like that untill "Eye esant." camed Riko's muffled voice. "What did ya say sweetie?" said Lupin releasing Riko from his bear hug. Riko gasped holding her heart, as her chest heaved up and down while her lungs got some fresh air. "I... *gasp*...said *gasp* my... preasent." she said.

Lupin looked at her confused. "Wait what?" he said. Riko almost fell out. "THE WHOLE FUCKING REASON WHY I CAME HERE!!!" she shouted. Lupin smiled then began to dig into his pants pockets. Riko looked at her watch, closed her eyes and crouched down.

_'Why did I come here? Am I that greedy I need my birthday presant now?'_ thought Riko. Soon she felt something cold and on her neck. *"Happy birthday." said Lupin in a very soft voice alomst dare I say suductive? Riko jumped up and looked down to her neck. There was a lovely necklace with dimonds in the shape of a heart. _'How in the hell did he know my birthday is today?'_ she screamed in her head.

Then something really unexpected happened. Lupin spun her around and did not hug her. Instead he kissed her.

Yes. _Kissed._ Not on the cheek. _The mouth._ Riko just stood there in shock. It happened so fast she couldn't belive it. In fact she could even dream of kissing Lupin the Third. A international criminal! The man that she is determined to put behind bars!

Riko stood there then something unexpected happened again. She closed her eyes and put her hands around his neck.

_'WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING STUPID?!?!? PULL BACK! PULL BACK!'_ she cried inside her head, but for some reason her body went on auto pilot and just blcoked out her brain.

_'Oh why don't you just shut up?'_

* * *

Ruby sat there in her room thinking about her dad and this Riko chick. She did have to admit though her dad did pick a level person to go after, much better than the slut he did like.

Unfortunately Ruby had another job to do and was just through packing so she couldn't stay fro the whole show but did have a inside reporter. Jigun came to the door way and smiled. "Ready kid?" he said. Ruby smiled. "Yeah old man lets go." she said grabbing her bags as they left the room. "Now you will let me know what happens right?" said Ruby looking up at Jigun. "Yeah cuz if he does make it with Riko belive me you will be the first to know and Pops the last." said Jigin as him and a giggling Ruby walked down the hall.

Fujiko who was standing outside saw the two come out. "Where are you going?" she asked. "None of your damn -" "The airport." said Jigun cutting Ruby off. He dragged her and her bags into his car as he turned the key.

Fujiko smirked and gave a little wave at Riko as the pair pulled off.

Birdie one was gone and she didn't even have to do anything. Instead Ruby's tasted of fortune was too strong for her own good.

Now all she had to get was Riko.

But soon Fujiko's smirked disapeared as a thought crossed her mind.

*_'How do you kill a mockingbird?'_

Then just as fast as it went it came back, Fujiko had got an idea.

Fujiko had got a wonderful, horrible idea.

* * *

* The mockingbird thing is cuz of my favorite book and movie 'To Kill a Mockingbird' I put that in because in the book Atticus said that you know "It's a sin to kill a mockingbird because they didn't do anything wrong." and Riko being the daughter of Pop's really doesn't have a bad record.

*Oh and Riko's birthday thing will be explained in the next chapter.

Will Riko and Lupin make it? What _is_ Fujiko's big plan? What will happen to Riko if Fujiko's plan goes off? Why am I asking **_you _**this crap?

Stay tuned!

And review! I really love your feed back!

Peace, Love and Chocolate.


	7. Together Forever

Wow. That's all I have to say.

I have got to stop watching Alfred Hitchcock.

Well review please. Love tha feedback!

NOTE: This is a really long chapter. I'm even surprised by how much I wrote. So please try to read in its entirety because I hold valuable information that will be used in future chapters and in the sequel so please don't skip.

* * *

A black sports car carrying a happy looking Fujiko pulled up to a stop light. Almost reaching her destination she reached in her glove compartment and pulled out a picture then snapped it shut. As the light turned green she quickly glanced down at the manila folder. Fujiko soon stopped and parked her car. She stepped out wearing a light blue sundress with a big light blue sundress that matched her dress perfectly. She walked to the front of the large white building, walking around the water fountain that stood out in the front of the structure. Fujiko stopped and looked up then smiled as she read the sign.

Hoshu Haruka Mental Asylum

Fujiko's smile grew bigger as she then walked up the stairs and through the double glass doors. She took off her huge sun glasses that where covering her face and took a look at her surroundings. The wall where white and the lobby was decorated with dark blue couches. Families sat on them waiting to see their crazy loved ones or to admit one of them in. Some came alone and some came with friends. Fujiko walked up to the receptionist desk with her high heels clacking on the tile floor. "Hello and welcome to Hoshu Haruka Mental Asylum. How my I help you?" said the very cheery blond receptionist. "Hello." Fujiko said returning her smile. "I'm here to see my cousin Akria Choji." she said handing the bubbly little girl a picture. This picture was of a man. He had short, shaggy brown hair that fell over his eyes and light green eyes that could look through your soul. The reseptionist looked at Fujiko with a wide grin on her face. "Oh yes! Mr. Choji is in the "Happy Room" now." she said putting air quotes around "Happy Room". "Where is this "Happy Room"?" asked Fujiko. "Room 304." said the reseptionist. Fujiko took back her picture and walked towards the elevator. As she got on and the doors closed Fujiko started laughing. She laughed so hard that tears began to come from her eyes. Why well I'll tell you. You see...

_*Ding*_

The elevator doors opened to the third floor, known to the people who work at the HH Asylum as "Crazy Heaven". This was the floor wheres some of the most insane people are taken and isolated from the less crazy patients. The normal patients are the 'I'm Bigfoot and the ChickenMan's son!'. These people up here where the criminally insane. Fujiko walked down the hall following the numbers and soon enough reached room 304. She opened the doors and walked inside. "Can I help you Miss.?" asked the big nurse at the door. "Yes I'm here to see my cousin." said Fujiko showing him her ID." "Go right ahead." he said. Fujiko began to scan the room to find her target. And there he was siting at a table playing a chess game by him self. Fujiko walked to the table all the while a sinister smirk on her face.

"Hello." said Fujiko. Akria looked up to see this woman messing up his chess game. "Hey lady...um you look to civil to be in this place and do I know you?" he asked. His voice was smooth and soft. "No, but I know you." said Fujiko taking out her manila folder. "You are Akira Choji." she said reading from the folder. Akira, who was holding a chess pawn, his grip on it became stronger, and stronger with Fujiko's following words. "You my dear friend are in here because you saw a pretty girl. A_ very_ pretty girl who was out of your reach so you started to work for her father to get closer to her. But unfortunately she was seeing someone and you just couldn't take it. So you figured that you would stop and wish her the best right? Nope. You followed this pretty girl everywhere. Left her gifts of pictures of you and even took some pictures of her. And then you did the one thing that ended you here. You killed her boyfriend then tried to kill her then yourself. And that wasn't very smart was it because the woman you loved turned you in to her daddy and you ended up here. When I guess you look at it is better than prison." said Fujiko.

Akira who's face in the beginning was of rage and anger soon turned into a smirk. He lowered his head and let his shaggy hair cover his green eyes. "How is... my sweet sweet Riko? I miss her so much." he said moaning the last part. Fujiko smiled. "She misses you." she whispered. His head got even lower, as a low chuckle. "Tell me more." he said smiling. "Well, I thought it would be nice for her to see you again. You know to kind of clear the air. You can start over again and prove to her that you love her." Akira giggled again. "Well in case you haven't noticed." he said lifting his head. "I am kinda stuck in this rat hole." Fujiko smirked. "Well I heard that you have been a very good boy Akria and they have agreed to let me take my cousin for the weekend." Akira smiled. "When can I leave?" "Right now if you want." she said and just like that Akira was gone to pack.

For those who are confused let us look back at what a happened where we last left off. Fujiko was planing on a away to get rid of Riko. She thought she could get her with something on her record. Problem is that she has no record. But she did have a police report. Fujiko thought this could help her cause and that is where she found Akira. He was madly in love with Riko and that night he killed her boyfriend he thought that if he couldn't have her on one could. And because he was just so crazy in love with Riko he would kill himself and they would end up in Heaven together. When the police asked him where he got such an idea he told them he read Romeo and Juliet in college.

Fujiko was positive that Riko would no longer be a threat. She gave him the address of the police HQ and gave him a hotel room key that she set up for him. As she walked out the building to her car she sat there and started to reach for the key. Then her smirk vanished and a face of danger and sadness replaced it.

_'What have I done?'_

* * *

Riko sat at her desk, still thinking about last night. Her hand tightly held the diamond heart necklace that Lupin gave her. She smiled. You know when she thought about it Lupin was just what she wanted. Smart, charming, funny, silly, and just totally out there. Just what she needed, she did want to be like her Dad but she promised herself that there would be time for fun and work. Riko just guessed that she forgot that on the road of life.

"Miss. Zenigata?" said Miss. Bunko's soft voice. She peeked through the door of her boss's office to see Riko sitting at her desk smiling. "Miss. Zenigata? You- you l-l-look so happy." she said smiling. "Huh?" Riko looked up at Miss. Bunko who walked up to her desk with a huge grin on her face. "Oh Miss. Zenigata. You like someone." she said. Riko blushed and looked hard at Miss. Bunko. "Shouldn't you be at _home_ right now?" she asked in a harsh tone. Miss. Bunko just kept smiling and walked behind Riko's chair. "Oh come now Riko!" Riko looked up at Miss. Bunko. "Who is this lucky man?" Riko's stern face came back towards Miss. Bunko. "If I told you I'll have to kill you." Miss. Bunko's smile turned to a frown. "Is he bad?"

"No"

"Stupid?"

"No."

"Crazy?"

"No."

"Well I highly doubt that his has a criminal record."

"He does." Riko whispered as she put her head in her hands. "A criminal?" she replied. There was a short silence before Miss. Bunko's laughter could be heard through out the room. "Like who? Lupin the Third?" she said. Riko looked up at Miss. Bunko and smiled sheepishly. Miss. Bunko looked at Riko and her care free attitude went away in about a second. "Miss. Zenigata! Do you even know what people would think? _Hell! _What would **your father** think?!" she threw her hands in the air and then pinched the bridge of her nose. Riko sat back in her seat. It was not like Miss. Bunko to yell or curse at anyone or anything.

"But... he is just so... adorable." whispered Riko. Miss. Bunko walked back to the front of her desk and sat in the chair, folded her hands and crossed her legs. "Tell me, just how you figure out you like him."

"That night, when you left, he came and gave me this." Riko said holding up her necklace. "Then he... kissed me." she whispered the last part making it so Miss. Bunko couldn't hear it. "He did what?" Miss. Bunko asked. "He kissed me." she whispered louder. "What?" "HE KISSED ME!" she yelled jumping up. "WE KISSED! KISSED! SMOOCHED! SWAPPED SPIT! MADE A FISH FACES, AND ANY OTHER STUPID ASS NAME FOR KISSING!" she shouted. Miss. Bunko just sat there, acting as if her Superior's little out burst didn't effect her. "And it felt nice." said Riko falling back and slumping in her chair.

"It was if, I could fell that I was safe with him. Like nothing bad would happen if I was with him. And being in his arms was so wonderful. Just having him close. I mean I never thought he would be the one to make me fell this way. It's funny actually. I, Riko Zenigata, am starting to fall in love with my father's mortal enemy, the world famous thief Lupin the Third." Riko giggled a little and soon the room became quiet. Then a quiet little giggle could be heard from Miss. Bunko. "Well, I guess I can't argue with you if you feel that way." she said as she walked up to the door. "But your father." she whispered before she closed the office door and left for the night.

Riko knew she was right, her father. _'I'll deal with that when I get to it.'_ she thought and got back to her paper work.

* * *

"And done!" said Riko finishing off her last report and put it on top of her desk with the thousands of other stacks of paper. She flexed her wrist that was tired of writing and got up from her desk. "That's it I'm going home. I am getting too old for this." she said while grabbing her hat and coat. "On the contrary." came a voice. Riko's ears perked up as she quickly reached for her gun on her desk. "You look about the same beautiful Riko I remember." "Hnh. Well I wish I could say I remember you too but I can't unless you show me your face." said Riko keeping her guard up and looking around the police station. Just then the voice laughed a deep laugh that was soft at first but then grew louder and louder. "SEE?! THAT IS WHY I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE JUST SO DAMN FUNNY! I'm not that stupid to do that Riko." he said. Just then Riko felt a arm yank her across her waist and next to someone causing her to drop the gun. "But I am crazy enough to do this." said the voice as another arm came and grabbed her wrist crushing it. Riko gasped in pain as the pressure on her wrist became more and more until it felt like the hand would break her wrist. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to look at who was doing this. But her tears caused her vision to blur and the pain was to eminence.

"I love it when you SCREAM!" said the voice as the hand then pulled her and threw her to the side. A loud crash could be heard as Riko slammed into a metal desk. "AHHHGH!" she groaned as she quickly reached for her head. When she brought her hand to her face she noticed a red liquid on her fingers. Just then she felt the arms of her assailant wrap around her again and then lips on her bleeding spot. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean it." said a calm soothing voice as a hand stroked her head. "I'm sorry but being locked up for so long, you have built up tension to get rid of and I used you to do it."

_'Locked up?' _thought Riko. she sat there in pain as this crazed person kissed and stroked her head. _'He was locked up and he misses me?'_. Then Riko's eyes grew big as she realized that her captor was the only man that ever scared her.

"Akria." she whispered. He must have heard her because Akira started laughing under his breath. "Say it again." he said. Before Riko could protest she felt a tight feeling over he neck. It turns out that while he was stroking her hair he also positioned himself to strangle her if she did something. "AKIRA!" Riko screamed as the tightening around her neck grew stronger.

Everything around Riko started to turn black as she gasped for breath and soon she was knocked out in the hands of a mad man.

Akira sat there with Riko's head in his lap stroking her hair and wiping some of the blood from her forehead and he did this for a bout a good five minuets. He looked down, brushing away a few strands of hair and smiled.

"Come my sweet, sweet Riko. We're going for a ride where no one can find us and well be together forever."

He leaned down a kissed her lips. So hard that she woke up and a muffled scream could be heard in the office.

But no one there to hear it.

* * *

Whew!

Ok review and tune in next time.


	8. Long Time No See

Hello once again people! And happy holidays! I hope everyone eat their ham and turkey and are out there on Black Friday shopping for their presents!

Well here it is chapter 8 of Inspector Riko Zenigata.

Enjoy fully!

* * *

**Police Inspector Riko Zenigata Missing**

_Inspector Riko Zenigata of the 34th Ward Tokyo Police Headquarters is missing after not showing up to work for two day in a row. The last person to see her, a Miss. Sakura Bunko, told police "We where talking and then I went home. When she didn't show up to work the next day I was worried but not to much. I mean she could havve just over slept. She does that. But then she missed work again and that is when I got scared." That is when Miss. Bunko called the police and they inspected the office. According to investigators they found a bloody cloth that may have Miss. Zenigata's blood on it. They are suspecting that she may have been taken by force the night she was last seen. Police are determined to find her safe and sound._

Koichi Zenigata sat back in his big chair as he felt his heart drop into his gut for the 100th time today. He was heart broken. I mean if your only daughter went missing and was possibly dead whouldn't you? Zenigata got up and sighed. His face taking on more age with the added stress of loseing his daughter. "Um Mr. Zenigata?" came a little voice. Zenigata looked up to see a small, very fragile young woman. His daughter's assistant and secritary Miss. Bunko. He smiled. "Yes what do ya need?" Miss. Bunko closed the door behind her as she walked over to Riko's former desk. "Mr. Zenigata I have some information for you." she said pushing her glasses on her face." Zenigata sat down and folded his hands. "I'm listening." "Ok. Here's the thing." Miss. Bunko began as she paced the floor. "I was looking throught Riko's records, trying to see of she had any enemies, and noticed something. A man that was stalking her." Zenigata frowned. "Yeah I remember that punk. He put her through so much." "Yeah well I think he has her." Zenigata jumped up from the desk and slammed his fist on the wall. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Miss. Bunko, who was scared with his out birst, fell on the ground. "Y-y-you s-see I found out t-t-that the same day Riko went missing he was relesed from the aslyum he was in. And due to his fixaion with your daughter." Zenigata's eyes went wide as he slumped back into his chair. He didn't, cloudn't, wouldn't belivie that his presious Riko was in the hands of a mad man. God knows what he could be doing to her, and it mad him both sick and mad. "You know Sakura. I hope that you're both right and wrong." he wispered. "Me too." she wispered back. Just then the door opened and a man, about in his 30's, poked his head in. "Hey Inspector! You got a call on line 4." he said then went back out. Zenigata went to the phone and then hit the line number.

"Hello Inspector Zenigata here." he said into the reciver.

"Hi ya Pops! Long time no see!"

* * *

**Earlier That Same Day**

Fujiko sat in horror as she held the newspaper in her shaking hands. She had to be staring at the headline for a good 15 minuets. She was happy Riko was out the picture but the idea of her being dead was not that great when it happened for real. What if they traced the whole thing back to her? She would get put in jail for sure. For what a good 20, 40, 60 years? What if she got life? Or even DEATH? "Good morring Miss. Fujiko." came Goemon as he stepped into the kichen. Fujiko quickly folded the paper and sat on it. "Good morring!" she said quickly and loudly. Goemon gave her a questionable look as he headed over for his cup of tea.

Jigun walked into the kitchen looking around. "What are you looking for?" asked Goemon. "The damn paper." Jigun replied while looking under the table. He then spotted it under Fujiko and quickly yanked it out. Fujiko jumped and fell out of her chair. "What the hell man?" she said rubbing her sore back side. "Your own damn falt for sittin on the paper." he said as he unfolded the article and began to read. Fujiko thought this moment be great to sneek out and possibly catch the 10:00am flight to New York and...

"HOLY SHIT!" Too late. "What?" said Fujiko slunking back into the room. "Look." he said handing the paper to Goemon. "'Inspector Riko Zenigata Missing'?" "We can't let Lupin see this. He may go running off to find this chick." said Jigun. "Good day lady and gents!" came Lupin's voice as he walked in the room. Goemon quickly hid the paper behind his back. "What ya got there friend?" said Lupin looking around Goemon. "Nothing. Now go and eat you breakfast." he said waving a hand. Suddenly Lupin reached around and snatched the paper. Goemon and Jigun looked at each other while Fujiko hung her head. Lupin's once care free face turned hard as he threw the paper to the ground and walked out of the room. Fujiko stared at his back "Where are you going?" she asked. "I got a phone call to make." Lupin said walking into his room and shuting the door.

He sat on his bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello Operator? Can you please get me the 34th Ward Tokyo Police Headquarters?"

"Yes, please hold." came a woman's voice and soon a ringing sound was heard. Lupin ran his fingers through his short hair and looked down. For once in his life not knowing what to do.

"Hello Tokyo Police Headquarters, how my I help you?" came a male voice.

"Yes can you please connect me with Inspector Koichi Zenigata?"

"Hold please."

Lupin heard the other line pick up and a smirk showed on his face.

"Hello Inspector Zenigata here."

"Hi ya Pops! Long time no see!"

* * *

"LUPIN!" shouted Zenigata once again startling Miss. Bunko. "Thats right Pops! It looks like you and me have a problem." said Lupin, trying to be as light hearted as possible. "What the hell are you tallkin' about Lupin?" said Zenigata. "Your daughter." Zenigata jumped up once again and shouted "DID YOU TAKE HER?!? I SWEAR IF YOU DID LUPIN!!" "Calm down Pops." said Lupin holding the phone a foot away from his ear. Zenigata's little outbirst gave him quite a shock. "Look Pops, I wouldn't harm a hair on my little angel's head and I want to help you find her." "Wait... did you just say "MY LITTLE ANGEL"!?!?" Zenigata shouted again.

"Yeah. Oh I guess she never got around to tell you, so I guess I will. I got a thing for ya daughter Pops adn I think she has a thing for me too!" The next thing Lupin heard was something dropping followed by crashing and swearing. "H-h-hello?" said a very tiny voice. "Yeeesss?" said Lupin. "Mr. Lupin? This is Miss. Bunko um.. Miss. Zenigata's assistant." "Yeah! I remember you from the party! I really liked that dress you had on." "Oh my well t-t-thank you." she said. Lupin smiled because he could hear the blush in her voice. She had probaliy never been complimented by a man before and who knows? He may have changed her whole day around.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" came Zenigata. "H-hold on." said Miss. Bunko. "NOW LISTEN HERE LUPIN! IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU REALLY TOOK MY DAUGHTER INSTEAD OF THIS PHYCO THEN..." "Wait what phyco?" said Lupin. "What the hell is it to you?!" Zenigata shouted again. "Look Zenigata. I really do care about your daughter and I really want her to be ok. Even if that means I have to work with you, even thought you are her father, but still. I want to help. Please." Zenigata sat back in his chair. There where very few times Lupin was that serious.

"Fine." he said defeated. "Meet me in the HKO Hotel room 234." "Got it Pops. Can't wait to see ya!" "Yeah likewise."

* * *

"Wake up my sleeping angel." came a soothing voice. Riko groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She really wanted to stay asleep but knew eventually she would have to wake up. After Akria kidnapped her, he took her to a cabin that his parents owned in the forest preserve. "Come on, on your breakfast will get cold." said Akria smilng in Riko's face. She gave him a sleepy glare. "I'm not hungry." she growled. But then her stomach growled to contradict what she just said. Akira smiled, "Oh sweetie you are a terrible liar." he said then picking Riko up. To make sure that she didn't try anything funny he tied up her feet and hand cuffed her hands. "Here sit and let me feed you." he said while sitting Riko down in the chair. Riko still didn't belive that it had been a good 3 days since she went missing.

_'Oh dear God let them be looking for me.'_ she thought as a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was set in front of her. "Well let us eat!" Akria said cutting up Riko's food. "Hold this." he said stuffing a pice of toast in her mouth. Riko just sat there with the toast in her mouth as Akria then picked up a pice of bacon. "Here eat!" he said. Riko spit out her toast and bit on the pice of bacon. Akria smiled as she chewed. Riko sat there eating her breakfast, well being feed her breakfast, while looking ou the window. She noticed though, and it creeped her out, that Akria liked her watch her eat. "Excuse me." said Riko wiping her mouth. "Yes sweetie?" he said eating a pice of toast. "Why are you staring at me?" "Because it is very so often you get to look an angel in the face." he said. Riko gave him a hard glare but her hormines where acting up. "You are cute when you blush." he said.

_"You're- ha ha ha!- you- you're blushing! Ha ha ha!" he cried. Riko jumped from his embrace and looked down at the ground. She felt a warm feeling of blood coming to her face and tried to cover it up with her hands. But soon Lupin was at her side again._

_"Don't feel bad! I think you're cute when you do that!" he said hugging her against his chest._

Riko smiled thinking of that fateful night she kissed Lupin. Akira misread her face as affections for him. He went and captured her lips in a swift moment. Still daydreaming about that night it took Riko a few seconds to realize what was happeneing. She pulled away and ended up falling on the floor. Akria leaned down and smirked. "So cute." he said. "Oh yes! Look here!" he said holding a newspaper in front of her face. "You made the front page! I think it also says that your daddy is taking your case." he said. Riko's eyes grew wide.

_'Oh crap! I don't want anything to happen to him because of this crazy man!'_

"Well I think we have a while before anyone tries to come get you. Now lets go take a shower!" he said scooping Riko up. Riko groaned again.

_'Oh dear God why!'_

_'Oh thank you God!'_ thought Akria while grinning again walking up the stairs.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Now Pops and Lupin are working together. How will Zenigata feel, other than anger, about his daughter and Lupin?

Will Riko be rescued?

Why in the hell am I still asking you this?!

Stay tuned.


	9. Prove You Love Me Working Togther

Hi everyone so sorry for the long wait but I kinda had a case of writers block! ^_^' But before I start the story I want to say CONGRATS! to our NEW PRESIDENT who is from my home town CHICAGO! May the next 4 years be good to his,his famil ,and our nation. I know he can help us through this rough time and I will make sure I do my own part to help because he can't do it alone!

Anyway here it is.

Peace and Crackers

* * *

Inspector Zenigata sat with his arms crossed over his chest as he sat in a rather large, red, leather chair. He glared and the person sitting in front of him.

Lupin sat there playing with this thumbs looking down like a scolded child in another large, red, leather chair. He looked up at Zenigata and flashed him a toothy smile. A growl erupted from Zenigata's lips and Lupin quickly looked back down at his ever so interesting thumbs. "You know just sitting here being pissed off at me won't bring her back." mumbled Lupin. Suddenly Lupin was grabbed around the collar with a angry Zenigata looking down at him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK?!" "You know it's true." said Lupin shrugging his shoulders. Zenigata sighed and let Lupin go. "You're right." "Listen up Pops we are going to have to put aside our differences and call a 'time-out'."

Zenigata looked at him and knew that he was right. He sighed and slugged back into his chair. "You are right Lupin it's just that... its my daughter. My little girl, she could be hurt, seriously, or just all alone or even..." he said as his voice trailed off to afraid to say the next word no parent wanted to say about their child. "I have a daughter too you know, and I can't imagine how much pain you are feeling and truth be told I hope I never have to feel it. But I think that she is alive and well and waiting for _both of us_to come and help her." Zenigata got up and looked at Lupin with a hard face. He slowly lifted up his right hand and held it out. Lupin smiled and took and shook his hand.

"Let's get to work Pops." said Lupin as the two walked out of the hotel room.

"Yeah, let's bring my little girl home." said Zenigata smiling. You know working with Lupin may not be so bad after all.

"Oh and one more thing. When we find Riko I would really like to ask her to marry me." said Lupin.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!"

Ok...that moment didn't last long.

* * *

Riko laid down on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. She was thinking about what she could do to get out and away from Akria. Just then she got an idea, she didn't like what she would have to do but it just might work.

Riko got up and walked out of her room. She walked down the hall of the small little cabin and looked in a room. There sat Akira at a desk writing in some little book. Riko took a deep breath and walked over to him.

Akia, who was too wrapped in his thoughts, didn't hear Riko walk in the room until he felt a head on his shoulders. He smirked, "Hello my little angel." "Hi my love." This took Akira back for a moment because it didn't sound like Riko, but it wasn't like he was going to say anything. Akria turned in his seat to see Riko. Her face was inches away from his and she had a seductive look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for the way I have been treating you now and in the past. I just realized after spending all this time with you how much I really love you." Akria smirked, "Please forgive me, I'll do anything to make it up to you." Akira smirked some more. "Really, then prove to me that you love me." he said grabbing her waist and making her fall in his lap. He slowly started to kiss her neck as she looked worried at the room.

'See?! See?! This is excatly what I was afraid of, but unfortunatly if I must I must.'

She sighed as she thought and went into her happy place and thought about different things like flowers, candy, a rainy day, Lupin, her job, her house, Lupin, her favorite gun, Lupin, that night in the ally, Lupin...

'Oh my God...I can't stop thinking about him.' she thought and was suddenly slammed back into reality as Akira had started to mover her to his bed. Riko went into full panic mode yelling at herself about her stupid idea.

Akira hovered over her as he smiled down at her. "I knew one day this day would come." He then went and grabbed the key to the hand cuffs and started to unlock them. Riko closed her eyes tight. "I love you so much." came his voice, Riko opened her eyes to then give a small gasp. There instead of Akria was Lupin in his red jacket giving her a loving smile.

Just then all of her fear went away as she then reached out and stroked his cheek. "I love you to." she said smiling. Lupin smiled as he leaned in and the two kissed.

This illusion would be great until reality would set back in.

* * *

After that fateful night Riko had been earning the love and trust of Akria, who trusted her so much now that he never handcuffed her again. Riko still had moments when she would think back to that night but mostly to the fact that she was thinking about Lupin during the whole thing.

Although Riko did not want to come to terms with it she knew in the back of her mind that she like him...or even loved him.

You know that little voice in the back of your head that nags you about crap and you know its right and yet you NEVER listen to him/her? This was Riko's problem. Her little voice, although knowing the truth, was just as stubborn as her and wouldn't tell her owner the truth unless her owner could bring up some proof.

Riko on her bed with her head o the pillow closed her eyes and put her hand over her face.

_'I know it can't be true because its...its...its just NOT!'_

She growled in frustration as she went over the present facts in her head making a mental list.

While _SHE_is doing that lets see how Lupin and Inspector Zenigata are doing.

* * *

Miss. Bunko sat in the loud police office as she at there between Lupin and Inspector Zenigata. She sat there and pondered why she had taken this job in the first place. And a good reason why she should quit as the two stubborn men bickered on her left and on her right.

"Why in the HELL whould he be staying in a cave?!" "I don't know like you can come up with something better!?" "Yeah I can!" "Ok. Give me and idea. Just one!" "Well he could be umm...at the umm...." "HA! SEE! I KNEW IT!" "Oh shut up Lupin!" "Make me old man!"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"

Zenigata and Lupin both look down at the little woman who's loud booming voice just shut them both up.

"Now you will both SIT DOWN and SHUT UP and listen to every word I say." said Miss. Bunko standing up. Both men sat down like scolded little children and sat quietly.

"Now..." Miss. Bunko began.

"My boss is missing. My friend is missing. Your daughter is missing." she said nodding to Zenigata. "And your *sigh* lover is missing." she said nodding to Lupin. "Now you BOTH SAID that you would push aside your differences to try and bring her back. But all I have heard so far is bickering! Just back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and backandforthandbackandforth j-j-just ENOUGH OK ENOUGH!!!! You want to bring Riko back you want to help Riko in ANY POSSIBLE WAY?! Then stop your fucking fighting!"

Miss. Bunko stood there breathing heavy. She must admit it did feel good to vent out like that and she would have to do it often.

Zenigata sighed, "She is right you know. We have to stop all this foolishness and get down to business with finding my Riko." "Yeah. Thanks Miss. Bunko." Miss. Bunko smiled at them both "It's my job!"

_'To keep peace when there is none left. So this really means I can't quit......crap'_

Zenigata stood up and walked to his desk. He got a blue folder and pulled out some papers. "Ok, this is all the information we have on Akria since the last time we ran into him." Miss. Bunko looked over Zenigata's shoulders as Lupin look from behind her.

'Hmmm...I think there is anything useful to us except for the fact that he's crazy. Ok....ok... wait a minute. Parents.....environmentalist ....property.....Osuko National Forest Preserve. I think I got it.'

"I THINK I GOT IT!" shouted Lupin right in Miss. Bunko's ears. "Oww!" she said covering her rining ears. "Sorry!" "Well what is it?" saked Zenigata.

"Well according to this paper Akira's parents would rent out a cabin in the Osuko National Forest Preserve during the summer time and in spring." "So?" said Miss. Bunko. "So he could be there! We need to check all the cabins our in the forest and see if her could be in one of them and where ever he is Riko is!" "What makes you so positive?" "Well its the only got guess we got here ain't it?"

Zenigata sighed. "Your right Lupin. It is the only guess we have and its not a bad one at that. Ok people lets go get armed and ready!" Lupin and Miss. Bunko stood up straight and salughted Zenigata. "YES SIR!" they both cried as they made their way towards the weapons closet.

"Oh you know I have never shot a gun before?" said Miss. Bunko. "Oh really? Well you'll love it! The rush, the excitement, the danger!" "Its really that great?" said Miss. Bunko smiling. She had always pictured herself in the American TV show called 'Charlie's Angels' with her gun shooting the bad guys. Such fun!

"Yeah its great unless you get shot!" said Lupin still smiling.

Miss. Bunko's smiled turned into a frown. After this she decided to retire her wings for good and just work in the office next to Charlie instead.

* * *

Sorry this took SOOO FREAKIN LONG!

But I'm getting back on track! and once again...

Will Lupin, Zenigata, and Miss. Bunko find Riko and Akira?

If not what will Riko do?

So stay tuned!

And keep reviewing!


	10. Lost then Found Part 1

HOLY CRAP! I'M ALIVE!!!

I would like to say to my fans of this story thank you for being so patient with me and I would like to say again thank you...I have had a LONG BAD case of Writer's Block...more like Writer's Wall. But luckily with the help of friends I have climb that wall.

I am improving my writing skills so my next story can be

So theblackflowerRebirth proudly presents one of the last chapters of 'Inspector Riko Zenigata'

(don't worry there will be a sequal!)

* * *

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

The door on the small little cottage rattleed as a newly married couple jumped from their honeymoon nest. "What was that?" asked the flushed bride. "I don't know. But I will protect you from whatever it may be!" said the groom grasping his wife's hands. "Oh Kyo! You're so strong and caring!" she cried.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

The door rattled again. "COME ONE OUT! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" The couple remained quiet while murmuring was heard on the other side of the door. Then suddenly the loud sound of a gun was heard as the people on the other side of the door began shooting of the lock on door.

After succeeding in shooting the lock off the door a foot once again bashed the door and the door swung open and hit the wall. "FREEZE YOUR UNDER ARREST!" came a cry as Inspector Zenigata pointed his loaded gun in front of the couple. "I don't know who you are or what you want but I will fight you to protect my lovely wife from whatever you're evil plans may be!" cried the groom as he stood upon the bed and gave a heroic pose. "Oh Kyo!" cried the wife hugging her husband's leg.

Zenigata sighed, "Never mind. Sorry to bother you." He sulked out of the room feeling very embarrassed especially knowing that he would have to pay for the lock and the other four doorknobs that he shot off. "It wasn't them." he said as Lupin and Miss. Bunko both stood outside of the little cottage.

They had been looking for three days now though the Osuko National Forest Preserve and checking every cottage that they could find. The park rangers, who were glad to find a runaway psycho, gave them a list of all the cottages. Right now they had just gone through 34 out of 200. To the trio's surprise the forest was quite large and the majority of the cottages where strung together in a little community so those weren't hard to find. But the ones that were hard to find, to the trio's dismay, where the most likely to hold Riko and Akira.

"This is stupid! We're just busting in on people when we need to think before we act!" cried Miss. Bunko.

"She's right. Besides we need to try and split up so we can cover more ground." said Inspector Zenigata. "Right." said Lupin and Miss. Bunko nodding their heads.

"Ok, Lupin you take the West side, Miss. Bunko you take the North side, and I'll finnish the few cabins in the South side and then do the East side. Call someone when you think you may have found them."

With that being said each one took off in their given direction looking into cabins and knocking on doors and as Miss. Bunko ran she swore she heard herself drop something but didn't pay it a second thought. Miss. Bunko, who was not the most agile of people, began to wheeze and huff. Sitting down on a large rock she reached into her bra (AN: _the woman's universal purse! XD_) and pulled out her inhaler and stuck the open end in her mouth. She pressed the top as the medicine worked through her system as she calmed down in slow...calming....breaths.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MY EYYYYYEEEEEE!!!!!!!" came a loud cry through the forest. Miss. Bunko jumped up and quickly pulled out her gun from her leg holster and placed it in her shaking hands. Her hands shook furiously as she then heard running footsteps and and the sound of snapping twigs grow closer to her location. Just then Riko burst through the darkness of the forest in a panic and tripped over a stick causing her to fall face down in the dirt.

"Ms. Zenigata!" cried Miss. Bunko as she quickly helped the frantic woman up from the dirt. When she went to grab Riko's hand she noticed that both of her hands where bound and in between them she had a butter knife with blood on it.

Riko stumbled to her feet and looked frantically behind her, her eyes wide with fear. "Come one lets go!" she said running behind Miss. Bunko. Miss. Bunko stood there as she saw Riko race by her and she then looked into the dark forest from where she came out running. That was when she heard grunting noises and once again footsteps coming in her direction. Miss. Bunko quickly gathered herself as she began to chase after Riko as she heard the footsteps and grunts now following her.

The pair ran and ran and then stopped at a cabin. Riko fanatically banged on the door expecting it to be a lock and instead fell through onto the floor. Miss. Bunko ran in and noticed that she was once again in the cabin of the happy couple. Kyo, the groom, held onto his wife as both laied in the bed staring at the pair. Riko once again stumbled to the door and closed it. "Quick! Push stuff against the door and you two," she said looking at the frightend couple, "Try and block those windows!" she cried. Miss. Bunko, the bride, and the groom, who where all utterly confused, did as they where told. Miss. Bunko, with the couple's help, pushed the dresser and bed against the door. While the bride had found a hammer and nails, so the groom proceeded to used the cabins fire wood to block the windows.

When they had finnished securing the cabin Riko sighed and slid down from the wall she was leaning on onto the floor. She sat stone like with her head hanging down.

"What's wrong miss?"

Riko looked up to see Miss. Bunko and the scared couple looking down at her. Her heart sank as her eyes filled up with tears, knowing of the danger she had just put them in. but, a thought passed her mind...Miss. Bunko couldn't possibly be out on her own looking for her. . . and that meant. . .

Riko shot up and grabbed a shaking Miss. Bunko by her shoulders. "Sakura are you alone out here?" Riko asked excitement and panic in her voice. "N-n-n-no, Lupin and your father are out there with me."

"Do you have a comunicator or something?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Hand it over!" said Riko as she let Miss. Bunko go. Sakura, quickly looking for her walkie-talkie, realized that in all of the excitement that it was...

"Its out side Miss. Zenigata." Riko's face fell as she cradled her head in her hands. "I wouldn't suppose that you two have a cell phone." mumbled Riko.

"Sorry Miss." replied the couple. Riko slowly raised her head up from her hands as she thought carefully about the next move she was about to take. Riko walked towards the door and began to push the dresser from the doorway. "You guys help me move this stuff!" she grunted.

"Right!" the couple nodded. "W-wait! Riko you can't be serious?! You can't go out there with your kidnapper out there!" "Oh my gosh! Your Riko Zenigata! I read about you in the paper!" cried the bride as the trio then began to push the bed. "Its...the...o-only...way! To make sure that we're all safe." The trio had finished pushing the bed out of the way and Riko's hand was now on the door handle. "Do you remember where you may have dropped it."

"I think that it should be close to this cabin. I thought I dropped it while I was looking for you but I didn't pay it any attention." Miss. Bunko replied. "Ok... now all of you listen. If you hear anything that might sound like I might be in danger push the stuff back into the door and keep it there. Don't come out for anything. Got it?" Riko turned and looked behind her the couple nodded and so did a reluctant Miss. Bunko.

Riko sighed as she opened the door and slowly set foot outside. The sky was a lovely mix of orange and purple as came over the forest.

'I need to find it fast before it gets dark.' thought Riko as she carefully scanned the ground. Then, something caught her eye over by a near by rock. "Got it!" she whispered to herself. She quickly ran over to the black box and turned it on.

"Hello!? HELLO?! This is Riko Zenigata is anyone there can you hear me?!" she cried into the box desperately trying to get a response.

"Riko? Is that you?!"

'Daddy!'

* * *

Zenigata was tired and had damn near given up hope. Although that is a terrible thing for a father to do that is in his position. But he had no clues, he was tired, and the man who he had been trying to capture for years was not only helping him find his daughter...oh no...he had fallen for her too. Just that fact alone almost made him want to have a heart attack.

After searching for awhile Lupin and Zenigata had caught up with each other and decided to wait for Miss. Bunko...but that was over a hour ago.

"Where the hell is that chick?" said Zenigata getting very impatient and annoyed. Since he was suck waiting with Lupin, Lupin had thought it a perfect time to start talking wedding arrangements for when they find Riko and then, for a split second, brought up the idea of Little Lupin's running around. Just the thought of his daughter giving birth to Lupin's children made him sick.

"Well, call her again and let's see." said Lupin sitting on a log that Zenigata had been sitting on. Just as Zenigata was about to press the talk button a voice he thought he would never hear again set his heart on fire.

"Hello!? HELLO?! This is Riko Zenigata is anyone there can you hear me?!" came Riko's voice, cracky and distorted over the speaker but to Zenigata it still sounded just as sweet.

"Riko? Is that you?!"

"Oh dad! Thank God I've found you! Me, Sakura, and a married couple are stuck out here in their cabin."

"We know where that is! We'll find you don't worry!"

"Hurry daddy because Akira is...*What the hell do you think your doing?!* *THRASH* *CRASH* *Why must you play with my heart you stupid bitch!*

Lupin quickly grabbed the box out of Zenigata's hand and screamed into the speaker, "RIKO! RIKO! ARE YOU OK?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

*sssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*"Hello friend, I'm sorry to say that Riko won't be able to answer you for the rest of her life. *THUD* *Now honey I guess if I can't make you mine in this life I guess we'll have to be together in the next!*

"RIKO!"

* * *

I know what your thinking...

reader- "YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU GO AWAY ALL THIS FREAKIN TIME AND THEN LEAVE US WITH ANOTHER FUCKIN CLIFFHANGER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

me- "You want another chapter or no?"

reader- "Shutting up now."

Now once again...

What does Akira mean by next life?

Will Zenigata be able to save his daughter?

Will Lupin ever hear the pitter patter of Little Lupins and Rikos?

Can Miss. Bunko save Riko even after Riko's direct order?

Will the honeymooners ever get their peaceful honeymoon?

GOD I HAVE GOT TO STOP ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS!!!!

Stay Tuned....


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR on March 14, 2012

Hello everyone!

I am first, very grateful to those of you who have faved, watched, and reviewed this story. Second, I have not been updating this story as much due to; writer's block, school, college searches, life issues, and so on.

Yet, I have recently heard about a new Lupin III series that is going to come out next month. This has given me new inspiration.

Which is why I am writing to tell you all that this story will be getting a MAJOR upgrade. I won't delete this version so I can try and remember where I was at with the story and to try and see what I did wrong with the character's personalities and growth. And for those of you who may like this version, you can revisit it as much as you like!

As this story was one of my very first stories on this site I feel that it's only right to show my progress. It was first anime, or show in that matter, that I actually loved and have fond memories of.

Thank you for understanding and look out for the new series soon!

theblackflowerrebirth


End file.
